Tale of a Hero
by Dillon1000
Summary: In this story we follow Aeragorn, a young Paladin who after escaping from the sewers goes on a quest to save Tamriel, along the way he meets faces, both old and new that join him, how does his quest end? Read on and discover.
1. The Final Hours of a Great Man

Authors note: I love Oblivion, it's an amazing game. So I wanted to write a fan fiction, introducing The Tale of a Hero, our story follows a man who is twenty-five years of age, by the name of Aeragorn Cousland, unoriginal but I'm bad with names. Anyways Aeragorn has recently returned to Cyrodiil after training to be a Paladin. He is now in the Imperial Prison, why? Read on and discover.

Chapter 1: The final hours of a great man

"An Imperial in the Imperial Prison? How ironic, your own kinsmen think that you're human trash. Tell me, do the guards give you special treatment before the end? Oh that's right, you're going to die in here Imperial, you're going to DIE!" The Dunmer paused as he heard a noise, "You hear that? The guards are coming, for you! Nye-ha-ha-ha-ha…"

Aeragorn just sat there leaning against the cold stone of his cell, the sun light coming from the small window shining on his jet black long hair, he scratched his beard as he heard a voice,

"Baurus, lock that door behind us!" He heard a woman exclaim,

"My sons, their dead aren't they?" He heard an older, calm voice ask.

"We don't know that sire, the messenger only said they were attacked."

"No they're dead, I know it."

"My job right now is to get you to safety." The woman stopped at the cell Aeragorn was in, she was with an older man dressed in extravagant robes, and another Imperial man who like her was wearing Akaviri armor,

"What's this prisoner doing here? This cell is supposed to be off limits!" The woman exclaimed in an annoyed tone, she then looked toward the Imperial man,

"A usual mix up at the watch I…."

"Never mind," The woman interrupted, "Get this cell open." The woman then looked at Aeragorn, "Stand back prisoner! We won't hesitate to kill you if you if you get in our way!"

Aeragorn chuckled, he knew he could take all three of them if he had to, but he knew he would never do such a thing. He got up and walked towards the window on the other side of his cell, as he propped himself against the wall the Imperial man unlocked the door and walked toward him,

"Stay put prisoner!" The man exclaimed sternly, Aeragorn nodded, as a Redguard walked to the woman,

"No sign of pursuit sir."

"Good, let's go, we're not out of this yet." The woman sighed. The old man then looked at Aeragorn with a shocked look,

"You, I've seen you!" He then walked toward Aeragorn, "Let me see your face." Aeragorn lifted his head up, revealing his face, "You are the one from my dreams!" He paused shortly and then looked down, "Then the stars are right, and this is the day." He then looked up, "Gods give me strength!"

"I don't mean to be rude sir, but I'm not sure whether to be flattered, or disturbed." Aeragorn said with a smirk. The old man then replied,

"Assassins attacked my sons, and I am next. The Blades are leading me out of the city through a secret tunnel, that by chance, leads through your cell."

"What should I do?" Aeragorn asked, the man was about to reply but he was interrupted by the Imperial woman,

"Sire, I'd hate to rush you but we need to move on, they could be here any minute!"

"You're right." The man replied, "Come with us, you have a bigger part than you think in all of this." He said looking at Aeragorn,

"Of course, but first, who are you?"

"I am your Emperor, Uriel Septim."

"I thought so." Aeragorn then looked over at the Imperial woman who had pressed a button on the wall, revealing a secret passage.

"Come sire, we must hurry." the woman said as she went into the passage, she was followed by the Imperial man, who the Emperor walked behind. The Redguard then glared at Aeragorn,

"You'd best not get in the way Imperial. You so much as breath wrong and you're dead! Are we clear?" Aeragorn nodded, the Redguard then followed behind the Emperor, as did Aeragorn. They were walking down a small, cramped tunnel when they suddenly entered a large room, the woman stopped for a second and looked around, when all of the sudden a lightning bolt came from nowhere and struck her in the face,

"GAH!" She exclaimed as she fell over,

"Captain's down!" the Redguard yelled as he pulled out his katana. Then two men in strange armor came from nowhere and drew maces,

"Stay here sire! Baurus, you're with me!" The Imperial exclaimed as he ran to fight the attackers. Aeragorn acting quickly ran and picked up the woman's katana.

"Stay behind me sire!" He exclaimed to the Emperor, he scanned the area and saw another slip past the two Blades, the man then charged Aeragorn, but he was no challenge, as Aeragorn quickly blocked his attack, and then stabbed him in the throat. He then looked and saw that the Imperial and Baurus had killed the other two,

"All clear sire," Baurus said, sounding relieved,

"Captain Renold?" The Emperor said as he looked at the body of the woman,

"She's dead sir." Baurus said sadly, "We need to keep moving."

"Of course." Uriel replied with sadness in his voice,

"How could they be waiting for us here?" The Imperial said,

"Don't know, but it's too late to go back now." Baurus replied as he then looked at the Emperor, "Don't worry sire, we will get you out of here."

"They won't be the first to underestimate the Blades!" The Imperial man exclaimed,

"This is where we must part ways." Uriel said looking at Aeragorn.

"What? Why?" Aeragorn asked shocked,

"Do not worry, if I am right then we will meet again." The Emperor then walked away with the two Blades, as he was walking Aeragorn stood there and thought,

'But what if he's wrong?' Then he heard a noise as he turned to see the wall beside him crumble, and something leap through.

He readied himself for whatever it was, but he looked and saw two rats standing there, he chuckled at the sight, but they started hissing at him, one fireball later he was on his merry way.

Aeragorn continued through the caverns under the prison, looting various containers he had seen along the way, then he saw a strange sight, more rats, but they looked like they were running away from something, he then heard a horrifying moan as he saw a zombie come around the corner.

"Die foul horror!" Aeragorn exclaimed as he charged the undead, and with a quick slash, defeated the creature.

He hated the undead, and necromancy, even before he had become a Paladin.

He then continued on through the ruins, looting chests and slaying rats, until he came across hanging skulls.

He knew that no rats or undead could do something like this,

'Goblins!' He thought, it wasn't long before he discovered he was right, as one ambushed him, he quickly managed to kill it and proceeded.

After using the traps that goblins had set against them he found himself in a large cavern, inhabited by at least four more, he looked on the other side and saw the leader, a goblin witch holding a staff, the witch let out a blood curling scream as she fired a bolt of lighting at Aeragorn.

Acting quickly he ducked the bolt and drew his sword, and quickly disposed of the two lesser goblins.

But he saw another beside the witch, a berserker!

It charged at him like a madman, Aeragorn barely managed to dodge his attack, then he answered with one of his own, which the berserker managed to block, Aeragorn however was crafty, he had charged up a fireball in his spare hand, then proceeded to slam into the goblins stomach, dropping it to its knees, he then finished off with a final swipe before looking at the witch.

She let out a scream and began to charge a spell, but before she could Aeragorn answered with a fireball of his own.

He proceeded to look around the area, and found a full suit of rusty iron armor, an iron long sword and shield, and a few repair hammers.

He proceeded through the tunnels, and soon came to a wall with a large hole in it, he climbed through, and heard a familiar voice,

"We should find a defensible spot and protect the Emperor until help arrives." "Help? What makes you think help will get here before more of those bastards? We need to get the emperor out of here!"

Then another assassin jumped from a ledge across the room from Aeragorn's, he was quickly defeated by the two Blades.

Aeragorn then jumped down from the ledge and heard the Imperial yell,

"Damn it! It's that prisoner again! Kill him! He may be working with the assassins!" Aeragorn quickly drew his weapon, ready to defend himself, he then looked at the man and said,

"Think twice before you accuse someone of being a traitor!"

"No!" Uriel quickly exclaimed, "Do not fight, he can help us! He **must help us!"**

"**As you wish sire." The Imperial sighed as he sheathed his blade.**

**The Emperor then began walking toward Aeragorn. "They cannot understand why I trust you, they have not seen what I have seen. How can I explain?" The Emperor paused and thought for a moment, "Listen, you know of the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?"**

"**I have spent the last five years training to be a Paladin, I know much about the Nine." Aeragorn replied.**

"**I have served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each with a fire, and every one a sign." Uriel paused for a moment, "I know these stars well, and I wonder, which marked your birth?"**

"**The Warrior sire." Aeragorn replied,**

"**The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come." Uriel replied in an accepting tone,**

"**But what of me?" Aeragorn asked.**

"**Your stars are not mine. Today the Warrior shall protect you on the road to destiny." Uriel replied smiling.**

"**Can you see my fate?" Aeragorn asked,**

"**No, I can only see to the end of my journey, not yours." Aeragorn sighed, "But I can see in your face the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness."**

"**But aren't you afraid too die?"**

"**No, I have lived a long, good life, and my ghost will rest easy. Men are only flesh and blood, they know they will die, but not the hour. I feel blessed to see the hour of my death." Uriel replied smiling,**

"**Where are we going now?" Aeragorn asked,**

"**I go to my grave, you will follow, but after I fall then we must part ways." Aeragorn then nodded as the Emperor walked away.**

**Baurus then walked up to Aeragorn and pulled out a torch, "If you're coming with us you might as well make yourself useful, carry this and stick close." He said as he handed Aeragorn the torch.**

**Aeragorn and the others continued through the ruins, fighting assassins along the way, until they came to a rather large room.**

"**Hold up! I don't like this, let me take a look." the Imperial man, who Aeragorn had discovered name was Glenroy said walking down the stairs into the middle of the room.**

**He then looked around before motioning the others to come down,**

"**Come on, we're almost through to the sewers." He said walking towards a gate, he reached to open it, but it wouldn't budge,**

"**Dammit! The gate is barred from the other side, a trap!" He exclaimed,**

"**What about that side passage over there?" Aeragorn said pointing at a small passage,**

"**Worth a try let's go!" They proceeded to walk to the side passage,**

"**Dead end." Baurus sighed looking at Glenroy, "What's your call sir?"**

"**I don't know, I don't see any good options here!" They then heard a noise,**

"**They're behind us!" Glenroy exclaimed, "Wait here sire."**

**Baurus then turned to Aeragorn, "Wait here with the Emperor, guard him with your life!" Baurus and Glenroy then looked at each other and nodded before unsheathing their swords, "For the Emperor!" The exclaimed simultaneously before running to fight the assassins.**

**Aeragorn then drew his katana, and watched as the two blades fought off the assassins, then he felt Uriel tap him on the shoulder,**

"**I can go no further." He said sadly,**

"**Sire what are you saying?" Aeragorn asked horrified,**

"**You must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants." the Emperor stopped and took off the amulet he was wearing and handed it to Aeragorn,**

"**Sir, is this the Amulet of Kings?"**

"**It is, they must not get it!"**

"**But what do I do with it?" Aeragorn asked still in shock,**

"**Take it, and give it to Jauffre in Chorrol, he alone knows where to find my last son." He then paused, "Find him, and close shut the jaws, of Oblivion."**

**Right as he said that, an assassin appeared from nowhere, and stabbed the Emperor, Uriel let out his final breathe, and then fell to the floor, dead.**

**Aeragorn looked in horror, the Emperor had just been killed in front of him, and he couldn't stop it. He let out a battle cry and glared at the assassin,**

"**You picked a bad day to ally yourself with the Septims." The assassin hissed, Aeragorn was ready to fight him, but before he could strike a figure came from the same place as the assassin, and with a quick movement, decapitated the assassin.**

**Aeragorn looked closely at the figure, it was a man wearing leather armor, wielding two iron short swords, with short brown hair and a bandana, he looked at Aeragorn and said, "Aeragorn."**

"**Gerich!" Aeragorn quickly exclaimed to the Imperial man.**

**AN: Well that was exciting wasn't it? There were rats, goblins, and assassins, oh my! And who is this Gerich fellow? Is he friendly? Is he hostile? Is he a useless, generic NPC that has nothing to do with the story? Find out next time on The Tale of a Hero, good night, and good fight! *Disappears in cloud of smoke***


	2. Familiar Faces

A/N: Ah that was a good last chapter wasn't it? Well allow us to continue, when we last left off our hero slew some enemies, saw the emperor die, and saw a familiar face, but was that face friendly, or hostile, will I keep you in suspense any longer? Nope, now here we go!

The Tale of a Hero, Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

"It's been a long time, my friend!" Aeragorn said as he walked over and hugged his friend that he had known all of his life.

"It has." Gerich said to his friend, Aeragorn was about to continue, but then he heard Baurus behind him,

"Talos no!" Baurus then looked at Aeragorn with a tear in his eye, "We've failed, I've failed." Baurus said wiping the tears from his face, "Who's that?" Baurus exclaimed drawing his blade,

"A friend." Aeragorn said stepping in the way, "Very well."

Baurus then began searching the Emperor, and then looked up at Aeragron horrified, "The Amulet! Where is it, it wasn't on the emperor's body!"

"I have it right here." Aeragorn said holding up the amulet,

"Strange, he sensed something in you, why did he give it to you?"

"I'm supposed to deliver it to Jauffre."

"Jauffre why?" Baurus asked shocked,

"He said he knew where to find another son of his."

"Nothing I've ever heard, but if anyone would know it's Jauffre."

"Who is Jauffre anyways?" Aeragorn asked,

"He's the Grandmaster of my order, he should be at Weynon Priory in Chorrol. Now, I'll stay here and guard the emperor's body, you two go on ahead through the sewers."

"Wait, where's the other man that was with you, where's Glenroy?" Aeragorn asked, afraid that he already knew the answer,

"Dead, but I retrieved his sword to give it a place of honor at Cloud Ruler temple."

Aeragorn let out a sigh, then handed Captain Renalds katana to Baurus, "Here, this needs it place as well."

"Thanks, you two should get going, but be careful, there are goblins in the sewers, after watching you fight, although I can't quite tell what you are."

"I'm a Paladin." Aeragorn said with a smile,

"Well either way be careful, no telling what you'll find in the sewers."

"Nothing but corpses." Gerich said chuckling,

"You're handy work I presume?" Aeragorn asked smiling,

"It's an art." Gerich said shrugging, Aeragorn then looked at Baurus,

"We'll see you later Baurus, take care." Aeragorn then extended his hand, which Baurus then shook,

"Now, take this key and get going."

"Right, Talos be with you."

"Talos be with us all Aeragorn." Aeragorn and Gerich then proceeded out of the room, and into the sewers.

As they were walking they began catching up, "So what have you been up to?" Aeragorn asked as they were walking,

"A lot, I've been practicing my blade skills, and I've become something of an adventurer, you?"

"Aside from training and getting arrested nothing at all."

"Why were you arrested?" Gerich asked,

"It's my reward for helping someone."

"What?" Gerich asked shocked,

"Well I accidentally got on the wrong boat, I wanted to go to Anvil, but I ended up in the Imperial City Waterfront, and late at night, so I decided to take the tunnels under the market,"

"Are you mad?" Gerich interrupted,

"It wasn't that late, all of the vendors had left, but I didn't see many people, but then as I got closer to the end of the tunnel I heard a woman crying for help. I saw that she was being attacked by a man, so I ran over to help, turns out the man attacking her was a Legion Captain, he called a few other guards, and about a day later I woke up in that cell and I don't know how long I've been in there."

"What happened to the woman?" Gerich asked concerned,

"She ran away while I was wrestling the guard off of her, I don't know where she is now, but now I have to ask you something, what are you doing here?"

Gerich then chuckled before answering, "Like I said, I've become something of an adventurer, whether it's looting old ruins, or helping out someone, but I was turning in a bounty to the Legion when I heard two of them talking about the newest prisoner, they said it was that Cousland boy, they said that you were back and that you were just like your Father."

Aeragorn stopped dead in his tracks, Gerich stood there and looked at him, "I'm sorry, I know your dad never betrayed the Empire."

"You're damn right he didn't!" Aeragorn shouted, he then continued walking with his friend. The two of them soon arrived at the exit to the sewers,

"Well here we are, you still remember sunshine?" Gerich asked smiling,

Aeragorn just chuckled, he was in prison for a while, but he knew it couldn't have been more than a week or so. As they stepped out of the sewer Aeragorn was blinded by the light, but his eyes soon adjusted,

"It's great isn't it?" Aeragorn said looking at the sky smiling,

"Yea I guess, but we need to get to the Imperial City, here put these on." He handed Aeragorn a pair of robes,

"What, why?"

"So that the guards won't recognize you, they should be able to fit over your armor."

"Fine, but why are we going to the Imperial City? The Emperor said that we need to go to Weynon Priory." Aeragorn said as he put on the robes,

"I bought a small shack in the Waterfront, we can get a few supplies to help us make the trip, plus there's someone I need to meet."

The two then headed to the Imperial City, unaware of the shadowy figure that had been watching them from the trees.

As the two walked through the gates and into the Market District Aeragorn asked,

"Who are we meeting?"

"An old friend, you'll know her when you see her." The two then walked into the Feed Bag, where Aeragorn did indeed see a familiar face, a Breton woman reading a book with blonde hair that was put into a bun,

"Elisa!" Aeragorn exclaimed walking towards her,

"Gerich? Who's this?"

"It's me." Aeragorn said lowering his hood,

"Aeragorn!" Elisa exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged him,

"Miss me?" He said as she let go,

"Of course I did, Gerich where did you find him?"

"In the prison of all places."

"What?" Elisa exclaimed shocked,

"We'll need a few drinks, it's a long story." Aeragorn sighed as he sat down.

"And that's it." Aeragorn said taking a sip of his mead,

"So our Emperor is dead, does anyone else know?"

"Only us and one other Blade."

"Blade?" Elisa asked confused,

"The Emperor's personal guard, there were three of them, two of them fell in battle, the other, a Redguard named Baurus stayed behind to guard the body."

"Well shouldn't we tell someone?" Elisa asked,

"Word will spread quickly, and what do you think would happen to a criminal that tells people that their Emperor had died?" Aeragorn replied,

"True, but if you're a criminal won't they try and find you?"

"Yes, that's why we need to hurry and find Jauffre, if he's the grandmaster of the Blades, then he can clear my name."

"Good enough." Gerich said finishing his drink, "But first I think we should head to my shack and get supplies."

"I agree, the trip to Chorrol will probably take a day or so." Aeragorn said standing up, Gerich and Elisa then followed him outside, after paying, and made their way to the Waterfront.

"Wait, something's not right here." Gerich said as he stopped in front of a small shack,

"What do you mean?" Aeragorn asked,

"The door's closed, I never close my door."

"And you called me mad." Aeragorn said chuckling,

"The people of the Waterfront know and trust me, nobody would break in."

"Maybe the wind got it?" Elisa said in a reassuring tone,

"No, there's someone in here, Aeragorn, be ready." Gerich said looking to him, Aeragorn nodded as he pulled out his sword. Gerich then kicked the door open as the two rushed in, where the saw a Bosmer woman staring back at them holding a sack full of loot, but Aeragorn recognized the face,

"Adanrel?" Aeragorn asked shocked,

"Aeragorn? What are you doing here?" The woman replied

"I think I should be asking you that!" Gerich exclaimed not sheathing his blades,

"Well the door was open, and around here they used to call that an invitation, or a trap." She giggled,

"Wait, you don't know who I am?"

"Am I supposed to?" Adanrel asked, but before Gerich could reply Aeragorn interrupted him,

"There's no way she could, she's been out of Cyrodiil for the past few years."

Gerich just sighed, "Well that doesn't change the fact that you were stealing from me!" Gerich exclaimed,

"It also doesn't change the fact that you were dumb enough to leave the door open." She said with a smirk, Gerich started to say something, but Aeragorn interrupted him,

"Gerich I need to talk to you outside."

"What is it?" Gerich asked annoyed,

"Look, I know you're tempted to call the guards,"

"You're damn right I am!" Gerich exclaimed interrupting him,

"I say we take her with us, she can help us, I've seen her fight, she's a better shot with a bow than anyone I've ever seen."

"She's a dirty damn thief!"

"I prefer the term cat burglar." Adanrel said keeping the smirk,

"Aeragorn's right Gerich, we'll need all the help we can get." Elisa said,

Gerich sighed, "Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you!" Gerich said to Adanrel,

"I'm flattered to be watched by a handsome man like yourself." Gerich just stood there annoyed,

"Well then, we need to come up with a plan." Aeragorn said sitting down,

"What do you mean we? I never agreed to this." Adanrel said not moving,

"If you don't help I'll make sure you're arrested!" Gerich exclaimed,

"Please, I could be smuggled on the first boat out of here before any guard could get me."

"Well what if I ask?" Aeragorn said, "You still owe me, remember?" Adanrel sighed as she reluctantly sat down,

"So what's the plan?" Elisa asked,

"As good as we are I doubt four people can do this by ourselves."

"So we should find people willing to join?" Gerich asked,

"Yes, anyone that can help, like someone to fix our equipment, and maybe someone who can make potions."

"I know someone." Elisa interrupted, "A Redguard in the Mages guild."

"A Redguard?" Aeragorn asked raising an eyebrow,

"Yes, he's also an amazing summoner, spends most of his time in Kvatch."

"Gerich do you know anyone of interest?" Aeragorn asked,

"Maybe, an Orc I've worked with a few times, his names Kalvak gro-Gunlum, one of the toughest fighters you'll ever meet, he lives in Chorrol, and he's been waiting for a tough job to retire on, this may be right up his ally."

"All right then, I say we stay here tonight, and then leave as early as possible."

"Will the thief steal anything?" Gerich asked glaring at Adanrel,

"No, and she has a name, if we're gonna do this then we have to work together."

"Fine, but she comes near my pocket she's done for!"

"Fair enough, now let's get some sleep, we leave at dawn." They still remained unaware of the shadowy figure listening to their conversation.

AN: Another chapter down, a lot less action, but hey. And I'll bet you're wondering what that was near the beginning about tunnels under the market, well it's from the popular mod, Bananasplits Better Cities, and it's not the only one that's being put in the story, but I digress. What journeys will our heroes get into next? Who is that shadowy figure? And will I continue doing these corny authors notes? Find out next chapter! Good night, and good fight! *Vanishes in cloud of smoke*


End file.
